Ven, Te necesito
by Seren McGowan
Summary: ...Ven, te necesito para que le des sentido, a este corazón, que no encuentra reposo si no es contigo...Ven, te necesito...Kei...


¡Hola! Soy Ishizu From Egypt y este es mi primer fic de Ayashi no Ceres, espero que os guste, es un ShuroxKei, así que es bastante trágico. La Canción es "Ven, te necesito" de Lily Goodham.

* * *

**(-Ven, te necesito...-)**

* * *

_Ven, te necesito para que le des sentido/ A este corazón, que no encuentra reposo si no es contigo…_

**Suro's POV**

"Kei… ¿me oyes Kei?...**Te quiero**…a lo mejor si hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo antes mis palabras te hubieran llegado…. ¿Te llegan ahora?...sé que es demasiado tarde….Te necesito…no te vayas…no me dejes **sola**…"

Shuro abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Kei contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Le perdía, todo se detuvo en ese instante. De repente ya no había nadie en ese lugar. Estaba ella sola contra la dura realidad…Kei estaba muerto.

"¿Escuchas lo que digo?..Sé que he tardado mucho…cada vez te alejabas más de mi…yo nunca quise separarme de ti…nunca…pero tu te alejabas…cada día era un paso más en dirección contraria a la mía…pero podía seguirte…siempre he podido seguirte…fueras donde fueras... ¿Pero ahora¿Qué hago ahora?...No te vayas Kei…no te vayas a donde **no puedo seguirte**…"

_Llegaste de mañana un día, cuando la vida me empezaba a sonreír/Y todo iba muy bien…/  
__Me di la media vuelta y dije/No necesito de ti ahora, ven después…mi vida seguiré…/_

**Kei's POV**

"Te oigo Shuro…sé que tú a mi no me oyes, pero yo a ti si…sé que estás triste…y lo que dices es verdad…yo me alejaba de ti…nunca supe lo que de verdad sentías…no pensé que fuera tan real…Me veo perderme ¿sabes?...siento que mi alma se separa de mi cuerpo y me elevo…Ya **no estoy ahí** donde estás tú…estoy muy lejos…Pero no llores…nunca te lo he dicho…pero lo que más odio de este mundo de verte llorar…Hay muchas cosas que nunca te he dicho…Y es un poco tarde¿no?...Desde que nos conocimos hemos estado juntos, siempre, toda la vida…inseparables…pero había algo que nos separaba y yo no tuve el valor de aceptarlo…quería ocultarlo y ocultármelo a mi mismo…Pero ahora…ahora lo sé…Eres parte de mi…te necesito….¿Sabes?...**siempre te he necesitado**…"

_Y cuando yo te di la espalda/Mi corazón por ti de sed se marchitó, y me convencí/Que nada importa en la vida/Si tú no estás junto a mi…_

**Shuro's POV**

"…Cuando te dije que quería dejar Gesang no iba en serio ¡Te lo juro!...no iba en serio Kei….sé que te di la espalda en ese momento…Dije que podría seguir sola…que no me hacías falta…pero era **mentira**… ¿No te diste cuenta?... ¿No te diste cuenta de que intentaba huir de lo que sentía?...No es culpa tuya…yo lo oculté…intenté aguantar todo lo que pude…pero llegó un momento en el que no podía más….en el que **te necesitaba** más que nunca y tú no estabas…y no estabas porque yo no supe entenderte...Cuando te vi caer…cuando vi que te morías…ahí me di cuenta…me di cuenta de que en el momento en que te pierdo…todo pierde la importancia…nada importa si no estás conmigo…por eso te pido…ven Kei,…te necesito… te necesito más que nunca…"

_Ven, te necesito para que le des sentido/ A este corazón, que no encuentra reposo si no es contigo…  
__Las sombras de la noche vienen/Estoy cansado de vagar lejos de ti…/Quiero descansar._

**Kei's POV**

"…Empiezo a verlas, me llaman, las sombras se ciernen sobre mi… ¿Y sabes por qué?...porque mi luz eras tú…y al morirme te apagaste…te estás perdiendo en el laberinto de la tristeza, Shuro…y de ese laberinto es muy difícil salir…no quiero que te quedes ahí por mi culpa…sé que no lo sabes, pero eres lo más importante en el mundo para mi. Ya estoy cansado de aparentar, estoy **cansado** de alejarme, estoy cansado de mentirme y de mentirte…estoy cansado de tenerte siempre tan cerca y estar cada vez más lejos…sé que me hace falta un descanso…Pero… ¡menudo descanso largo va a ser este!...ya ves…por primera vez en mi vida…he aceptado **las cosas como son**…"

_Aquello que sé que al dejarte/Fue un espejismo de dolor y confusión…. /Ya no puedo más…  
__Y cuando yo te di la espalda/Mi corazón por ti de sed se marchitó, y me convencí/Que nada importa en la vida/Si tú no estás junto a mi…_

**Shuro's POV**

"…No me dejan sola…sé que cuento con el apoyo de todos mis amigos…pero ellos no son tú…por más que intento convencerme de que en cualquier momento abrirás los ojos y me dirás que tenemos que ir a ensayar….no puedo…me es imposible…no sé que voy a hacer sin ti…siento dolor…el dolor más grande que he sentido en toda mi vida…siento que podría morirme ahora mismo sólo por el dolor que siento en mi pecho…me arde el corazón y siento que en cualquier momento me va a explotar…Me extraña…lo fácil que es hablar contigo cuando no me oyes…siempre que no estabas delante, te lo he confesado todo…**en silencio**…como una **canción sin palabras, **pero ahora sé que no estás, que nunca más estarás….¿Por qué Kei?...¿Por qué me has dejado sola?...Te necesito…¿Me oyes¡**Te necesito**!"

_Por eso, ven, te necesito para que le des sentido/ A este corazón, que no encuentra reposo si no es contigo…/  
__Perdido estoy sin ti señora/ Preciso de tu amor…/ En mi caminar... / Lava mis culpas, mi maldad, quiero yo habitar/ Cerca de tu altar…_

**Kei's POV**

"No llores Shuro… no quiero que derrames ni una sola lágrima más por mi…**no me las merezco**…nunca las he merecido…Quisiera sentir tus lágrimas sobre mi piel…pero ya no puedo, ni sentirte, ni verte… ¿Sabes?...poco a poco…cada vez más…me siento desaparecer…pero sigo escuchándote…sigo oyendo lo que debí haber oído mucho antes…Soy un cobarde…un creído, ególatra, egoísta y cruel cobarde…toda mi maldad, todas mis culpas, todo el daño que he hecho…el daño que **te** he hecho….quiero que tus lágrimas se lo lleven…Quiero estar siempre en tu corazón…quiero quedarme ahí, vivo por siempre…Te necesito…**te necesito en cada paso que doy**…siempre lo he hecho, si no hubieras estado conmigo nunca hubiera podido dar un solo paso…ahora Shuro…Ahora estoy a punto de dar el último y más importante de los pasos…no me dejes…sigue hablándome…dándome fuerzas…Estoy cruzando la puerta…al otro lado hay paz….Shuro…**te quiero**….¿Me oyes?...te quiero…Siento tu fuerza, y con ella doy el **último paso**…estaré **por siempre contigo**…Adiós…Shuro…"

_Por eso, ven, te necesito para que le des sentido/ A este corazón, que no encuentra reposo si no es contigo…/_

**Shuro's POV**

"Kei…Sé que ya no estás…sé que te has ido **definitivamente**…sólo me queda decirte…que…sé que pronto moriré yo también…y te juro…que si renacemos…yo renaceré como soy…una mujer…y** volveré a enamorarme** **de ti**, esta vez sin miedo…sin ocultarme…Estarás **siempre conmigo** Kei, eres parte de mi…y siempre lo serás….No sabes lo que daría…porque regresaras…vuelve Kei…**te necesito**…"

_Ven…te necesito…

* * *

_

Bueno...ahí está ¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews Please! TOT y piedad con las críticas! 


End file.
